L'amour jusqu'à la mort
by Mimine Wairudo
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent enfin après tant d'année perdue , Sasuke voulant protéger le blond percuta une voiture et se retrouve à L'hopital... (J'ai déjà un blog ou ce One Shot est publié donc ne vous inquiétez pas xD : LoVeSaSuNaRu )


*Driiiing*

Et voilà cette Sonnerie ... Insupportable n'est-ce pas ? ... D'après cette Sonnerie je m'imagine déjà cette Horrible journée qui se prépare devant moi , Ce paysage , ça remémore de bon souvenirs... Un immense Soleil qui m'éblouis ... On me dit souvent que mes cheveux au soleil sont comme ... Dorée , J'aurai le visage d'un ange à se qui paraît .. Personnellement , je trouve ça bidon , mais je me plaint pas de tout ces compliments ...

Je sort enfin de mon lit , Décidé à sourire pour que ma mère soit heureuse , depuis le décès de mon père ... Elle est terriblement triste , ça se voit dans son regard , elle ne le montre pas mais ... Elle souffre , je le voit bien , c'est ma Mère ... Moi , j'ai appris à vivre sans lui , il est mort à mes 4 ans , ont va dire que je le connaissait à peine ...

- Naruto ? Vient déjeuner , c'est prêt !

- J'arrive !

Je descends les escaliers , marches par marches , les cartons éparpillés à quelques recoins , quelques-uns ouverts et d'autres fermés , d'autres petits est grands ... Bref , des cartons quoi ...

- Allez Naruto ! Dépêche toi , tu vas être en retard !

- Mouais , J'arrive , J'arrive ...

Comme d'habitude , La table était parfaitement préparée , Ma mère avait tout disposés de tel manière à ce que la première chose que l'on voit soit la propretée et la décoration à laquelle elle à contribuée .. Le déjeuné était servit nous nous mîment à manger , une fois ce délicieux petit bonheur , je parti en direction du Lycée ...

Sur le chemin je m'écria :

- Enfin , moi Naruto Uzumaki , De retour à Konoha !

Une tête qui me parait familière se retourna et me regarda fixement avec le sourire aux levres ...

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto ... dit il le sourire gigantesque

...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback :

-...

- Hey , Qui tu es ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-...

- He ho ! Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-... Po...Pour rien ...

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu transpire des yeux ! ça marche pas ça avec moi !

- Excuse moi ...

- Mais ne t'excuse pas ... Bon , moi c'est Sasuke et toi ?

- Nar... Naruto !

Il me tendis sa main pour m'aider à me relèver , je l'a pris et effectivement c'était bien pour me remettre debout ...

- Qui ta fait du mal ?

- ...

- Je ne rigole pas avec ça , dit le moi !

- Eux ...

Je leva ma main et pointa du doigt ce groupe qui m'avait fait pleurer . Il s'en approcha et me pris par la main pour me ramener avec , je pris une lègere teinte pivoine aux joues ..

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire pleurer les gens ? ça vous amuse ?

- T'est qui toi ?

Je me cacha derrière son dos protecteur ..

- Sasuke ... Sasuke Uchiwa

- Ah ... Excuse nous ... Ont , ont le referra pas !

- Mh ... Vaudrai mieux pour vous ..

J'écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche , rien qu'en prononcant son nom , ils ont eu peur ... Il pris mon menton , et le remonta pour que mes lèvres se referment ...

- Allez , tu vient ?

- Oui !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Depuis ce jour , ont fut inséparable ... Mais je dû partir quelques mois plus tard car ma mère avait trouvée un travail ailleurs ... Mais ma promesse est bien la même est je vient de la faire aujourd'hui ... Je suis revenu , pour lui ...

Ont se regarda fixement avant de faire quoi que se soit , je ne savait pas quoi faire et lui non plus je croit ... Mais je fini par lui foncer dessus et l'enlacer , il enroula a ma taille ces bras protecteur qui me manquait tellement ..

- J'ai faillit attendre ! Me susurra t-il au creux de mon oreille

- Excuse moi , je suis un peu en retard ? lui repondis-je

Il se retira de mon emprise et me dit :

- Un peu .. Mais si tu ne veux pas l'être plus , bouge toi le cul , ont vas être à la bourg !

- Ah hm .. Pardon !

- T'excuse pas je t'ai déjà dit ... Tu vas pas me refaire ça quand même ?

- Non, je ne me permettré pas !

- Fait pas l'imbécile ... Bon allez vient , tu vas être content de revoir tout le monde ... Non ?

- YOOOUPEE !

Tel un gamin , je fonça dans la rue en sautillant , sans rien voir , sans rien penser ...

- NARUUUUUUUUTO !

Je me retourna et n'eu pas le temps de réagir , je sentis une pression sur moi qui me propulsa à 5 mètre plus loin , la face contre le sol , je leva la tête petit à petit ...

Mon coeur loupa un battement , les larmes sur mes joues coulaient , son corps ensanglanté au sol ... Je froissa mon T-shirt entre ma main et mes doigts... Mon souffle se coupa , et mes yeux s'ouvrir grand , la réalitée était en face ... Je fouilla dans toutes mes poches espèrant trouver mon téléphone , une fois la main dessus j'appella le S.A.M.U ...

- 5 minutes ? ...

Le S.A.M.U arriverai dans 5 minutes , il lâcha le téléphone en réflèchissant à tout ce qui pourrait faire en 5 minutes , mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps et fonça vers le corps gravement blessé ... A cause de moi ... Les larmes coulèrent encore plus , je pris son corps contre le mien en lui susurrant à l'oreille mes plus pronfondes excuses ... Je n'aurai jamais du ... Ses yeux semblaient me regarder , mais ce n'était pas sur , était-ce un vrai regard ? Ou le regard vide qu'il projeté ... Le S.A.M.U arriva , et je monta à l'intérieur de la Camionette , il était attachés à des fils , et plusieurs autres choses que je ne connaissait pas ... J'attendait , en enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras , croisé , j'angoissé ... Nous étions arrivés en moins de 10 minutes , je les accompagna jusqu'au bout mais ... Je n'eu pas le droit d'entrer dans ça chambre ... La chambre 208 , j'attendai impatiemment dans la salle d'attente ... J'avais peur , mes pensée était hantée par cet vision , son corps ... Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et posa mes coudes sur les genoux , j'avais peur ..

- M. Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Mh ?

- Euh .. Entrez , nous vous laissons un léger entretient , pas plus de 15 minutes , après , nous n'acceptons plus les visites ...

- Euh ... D'accord , merci !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je pris la poignée de porte et la poussa légèrement par peur de le réveiller mais il l'était déjà, il me regardé ... Fixement , avec un sourire ... Je n'osai pas lui répondre par un geste ou des mots , je ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en regardant le sol ...

- Nar... Naruto , il est beau le sol ?

- Sasuke ... Je m'exc...

- T'excuse pas ! J'ai juste tenu ma promesse ...

- Ta faillit mourir ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? C'est moi qui aurai du être à ta place !

- Ne dit pas ça ...

- Arrête , je sait très bien que c'est de ma faute ...

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas dire ça !

- Mais , ne nis pas , regarde la vé...

- ARRÊTE ! Stop ! ... ça m'agace ...

- Mais...

- Arrête Naruto !

- Sasuke ...

- Mh ... ?

- Je ...

- Tu .. ?

- Non rien , oublis ...

Je regarda mon bras et souleva ma manche pour voir l'heure ...

- Bon l'heure des visites sont terminées ...

- Naruto ... A demain ?

- A demain !

je sortis en claqua la porte violemment , et partit en courant en larmes , en ignorant le regard des gens sur moi , son visage ... Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude, il a eu des dégâts bien plus important que je n'aurai penser ... Pourquoi ... C'est ma faute ... J'ai fait une erreur incorrigeable ... j'appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur mais les secondes me parraisait tellement longue que je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour sortir de l'hôpital par les escaliers , je trainé les pieds dehors , j'était dans mon monde , je ne faisait attention a rien , je fixait juste le sol , je rentra chez moi , posa mes clefs et déposa un léger " bonjour " a ma mère avant de partir m'enfermer dans ma chambre , je pris mon baladeur mp3 et enfonça dans mes oreilles mes écouteurs , j'aime écouter de la musique ... Sa me détends ...

_" Every day,_

_Every night _

_I wanna see you baby,_

_stayin' by my side..._

_I'm going down on my,_

_on my knees for you..._

_For your love i'd do it,_

_for your sake, believe I do..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques heures plus tard :

- Naruto ! Descends manger !

- Hm ...

Je pris mon coussin , et le posa sur ma tête , je m'étais endormis , sous cet musique

Le repas été déjà terminer , je ne disait rien je suis juste monté et je me suis endormis , j'ai mis mon réveil à 10h histoire de me réveiller tôt pour pouvoir le voir plus longtemps ...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 10h :

*Driiiiing*

Je me lève et repense à mon discour du matin ... Je n'ai pas l'humeur de manger ... Non , je n'ai pas faim ...

Je fouilla l'armoire à la recherche d'habits , et piocha à la nimp' , de toute manière , qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ... ? je pris mon sac et quitta la maison ...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Hopital :

- Bonjour Madame , la chambre 208 est-elle libre ?

- oui bien sûr

- Avez vous des nouvelles sur son état de santé ?

- Hm ... Oui mais ...

- Mais .. ?

- Son état s'agrave petit à petit et ...

je n'eu pas le temps d'écouté la suite que je monta à l'étage à pied pour arriver dans sa chambre , et comme la dernière fois , il me regarda , le sourire au lèvre , son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude ... C'était inquiètant à ce point là , vraiment ...

- Naruto ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes plus ...

- N'y pense pas Sasuke ... Jamais ...

Il me tira vers son corps fragile , mon coeur battait tellement fort , nos front se collaient , je ne bougait pas , je ne voulais pas bouger ... Et nos lèvres échangèrent un baiser ... Mais on se sépara car il voulait me dire quelque chose ... Vu sa réaction , ça devait être assez important

- Naruto , je t'aime ... Je suis direct , je te l'avoue ... Je ne sait pas encore combien de temps il me reste alors avant que l'un de nous s'en aille , je voulait que tu le sache ...

- Sasuke ... Moi aussi , je peut t'assuré que c'est totalement réciproque mais ... Je veux que tu positive , je veux que tu ne fasses que ça , positiver d'accord ?

- D'accord ...

- J'en suis sur que tout vas s'arranger

Je m'assis sur le coté du lit en le regardant , ma larme coula sur ma joue , sans que je le veuille ... Nan je voulait la retenir ! Je ne voulait pas qu'il voit ma tristesse mais elle fut partager et nous fûment du coup tout les deux la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre en sanglotant discretement ...

Ont eu le temps d'avoir une longue discution sur nos sentiments , et j'ai remarqué qu'il était celui avec qui je voulais partager ma vie ... Je positiver de plus en plus sur son état de santé car je voulais a tout prix qu'il s'en sorte , il m'avoua tout et ça me toucha le coeur , ont fû de longue embrassades avant que je ne doive partir forcer par les médecins qui interdissaient les visites depuis quelques heures ... Je partit chez moi avec une boule au ventre et un mélange de sentiments , j'était embrouiller ... Je ne penser qu'a lui , son visage ... Depuis le temps qu'on s'aimer mais que se le cacher ... Je l'aime vraiment , il devient mon obsession ...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Le lendemain matin vers 9h30 :

*Driiiing*

Hm ... étrange , ce n'était la sonnerie de mon réveille , qui ça pouvait être ? Je pris mon téléphone et décrocha pour savoir qui été au bout du fil ..

- Hm ... Mr . Uzumaki ?

- Euh qui est-ce ?

- L'Hôpital de Konoha ...

Mon coeur loupa en battement , le même ressentiment qu'a l'accident mais en pire ...

- Que ... qu ... Qui y'a t'il ?

- ... Votre ami et décèdé ce matin à 7h15 ... Nous avons tout fait pour le maintenir en vie... Nous ... Nous en sommes terriblement désoler ...

- ... QUOI ? ...

- Nous vous attendons ... Vous êtes la seule famille qu'il est ...

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Je pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps ... Pourquoi ? ... Je pris mes affaires , et partit ... Mes larmes coulairent infiniment sur mes joues , elles ne s'arrêtés pas ... J'entra a l'intérieur de l'Hôpital et monta directement à la chambre 208 , j'ouvrit la porte , brusquement , je me contreficher de se qu'on puisse me reprocher , je voulais le voir , et l'embrasser une dernière fois , la salle était vide , mais son corps seulement était sur le matelas , avec une enveloppe sur son corps , je l'embrassa sur le front en laissant mes larmes coulait sur son visage si pâle et froid j'ouvrit la lettre qui disait :

"Naruto ... Je t'aime , et très fort ... Ne l'oublie pas ... J'aurai tellement voulut résister , et rester à tes cotés ... tu sait , j'ai lutté contre un combat très fort car je voulais rester avec toi , J'aurai voulut fonder ma vie avec toi Naruto , De tout mon coeur , j'ai peur à l'idée que tu te sente abondonné alors que je serai toujours à tes cotés ... Tu as sans doutes été la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ! C'est pour ça que mes derniers mots et larmes serons pour toi... Souvient toi de ma promesse :  
" Je te protègerai , quoi qu'il arrive , même au risque de ma propre vie ! "

Toi tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrai ... Que tu reviendrai quoi qu'il arrive me rejoindre ... Mais Naruto , sache que où je vais ... Il n'y aura pas de place pour toi tant que tu n'aura pas profité de ta vie , je veux que tu te donne le meilleur de toi même pour que ta vie soit la plus merveilleuse ... Même sans moi , et je veux que tu sache que là-bas , mon plus grand et plus beau souvenir , ça sera toi ! ... Toi ! Naruto , j'ai tenu ma promesse ,je t'ai protèger et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille en disant : " C'est moi qui aurai dû être à sa place ... " Je ne veux pas de ça dans tes pensées ! J'avais abondonnée l'idée que tu reviennes vers moi , ou tout simplement l'idée ... D'aimer , Naruto , tu m'a redonné de la joie dans ma vie , et je sait qu'on à pas pu en profiter trop longtemps ... Pardonne moi ...

Naruto ... Je t'aime ... Au revoir , et ne m'en veux pas ... Dit toi que c'était pour nous , Je t'aime plus que tout , je ne veux pas que tu détruise ta vie à cause de moi donc continu tes études et fait le boulot de rêve que tu as toujours rêvé de faire ... Fait le Naruto , car je sait que tu le peux ... Tu le peux , j'en suis sur ! Sur ce ... Adieu ..."

Je pleura sans cesse , à se demander si je viderai pas toutes mes larmes et que je ne pourrait plus jamais pleurée ...

- Sasuke ...

Je fermis les yeux ...Et me retrouva sur mon lit , je pris mon Mp3 qui était juste à coté de moi , et enfonça les écouteurs dans mes oreilles ...

_Every day,_

_Every night _

_I wanna see you baby,_

_stayin' by my side..._

_I'm going down on my,_

_on my knees for you..._

_For your love i'd do it,_

_for your sake, believe I do..._


End file.
